Protectors
by pamala77
Summary: This is the scene from when Bella and Edward get home from the honeymoon. Bella runs into Rosalie's arms and an argument soon ensues. Gets pretty mushy and has a lot of emotions floating around, but all in all i think it is really good.


Protector

The entire plane ride home I was silent, determined not to let anything slip or give reason for Edward to take any precautions. After talking with Rosalie I knew she was going to help me. All I needed was to reach her, then we would be safe. My little nudger would be safe. It seemed like an eternity before our last flight landed in Seattle. Edward guided me through the airport in my dazed state, almost rushing to get me to Carlisle. Then we reached the gate and I saw all of the Cullens gathered and waiting. Jasper was trying to sense the moods, Esme was worried, Alice was full of grief. Carlisle just seemed to be like any other doctor and Emmett was standing, arms crossed over his chest, showing no noticeable emotion. Then I saw Rose. Her face lit up and I ran to her, stumbling into her arms and hugging her tightly. I could feel the sets of eyes on me, but I didn't care. I knew rose would defend me, defend us. I knew they wouldn't attack one of their own. Relief swelled in me and hot tears ran down my cheek. Rose wrapped her arms around me comfortingly. She stiffened and looked up. I followed her gaze to Edward and knew he was reading her thoughts. A ripple of knowing flashed across his face and his blazing eyes turned to me. I buried my face into Rose's shoulder. I didn't want to see him glaring at me like that. Rose moved me, putting herself protectively between me and everyone else. Carlisle and the others just stared with unknowing shock. They didn't understand what was happening. Then Edward spoke.

"Rose, step aside." His voice was thick with rage. Rosalie only glared back at him, clutching my hand. A growl was rumbling deep in Edward's chest. Carlisle came to stand by him.

"This is not the time nor the place." He said quietly. Edward didn't move. The others began to get into cars and Rose carefully eased me over to her car. Emmett jumped in with us and we sped off to home, before anyone else could say a word.

"What is going on Rose? What was all _that_ about? Why are you and Bella suddenly best buds?" Emmett kept piling out questions until I began to answer.

"I asked her to." I managed to choke out. Emmett waited for more. "Edward told me he and Carlisle were going to kill him." I placed my hand on my belly as I spoke. "I don't want to lose him. I can't. And I can't fight off vampires to protect him. Rose was the only one I knew of who would help me. The only one who could protect _us_." I looked over at Rosalie. I could see a glimmer of pain cross her face. "You will never know how _grateful_ I am that you agreed to this." I choked out. New tears began to trickle down my cheeks. Rose took my hand and smiled back at me.

"Bella, I will always be here for you. I won't let them get anywhere near either of you. Promise." Emmett put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Count me in. If you and Rose really want to do this then I'm backing you up." A smile spread across his face and he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "You'll be safe with us. No worries." My heart seemed to flutter with joy. I hadn't entirely expected Emmett's help, but it was defiantly something that would turn the tables if it came down to a fight. I shuddered at the thought of seeing my new family trying to rip each other apart over me. Then my mind wandered back to Carlisle and Edward, killing my child. I felt a little nudge in me and I put my hands on my stomach automatically. I smiled.

"It's o.k." I whispered to him. "We'll be safe now." Rose stared a curious grin on her face.

"Did it just..." She didn't finish. I nodded with a smile.

"He." I corrected. "I have a feeling it's a _he._"

We were quiet the rest of the way home, though it took us only minutes to get there with Rose driving almost 115 mph. Emmett picked me up in his arms and rushed me inside. No one was home yet. That made me feel relieved, but I knew they would get here soon enough. Emmett set me on the couch and went over to Rose.

"Stay with her. I want her guarded if they have something planned." She dashed off at vampire speed through the house gathering things. Emmett came to sit beside me putting one of his strong arms gently over my shoulders. I let my head hang, knowing the argument that was to come.

"Hey," Emmett said. I looked up into his amazingly hopeful eyes. "we're gonna be fine. I don't think they're gonna attack or anything. It probably wont turn into a fight. Well not a physical one. But I promise I will protect my newest sister no matter what. Besides if I went against Rose on this, then I would be miserable for the rest of my life." He smiled and looked down at my belly. I guessed he could see the bulge. It had gotten even bigger in just the 16 hours it had taken to fly back here. I only just noticed it, but vampire eyes were sure to notice that I wasn't as small as when I had left. He jiggled with a repressed laugh. "I guess the honeymoon was a success then?" I didn't answer.

I let my mind wander back to before this all started. Before any of this baby stuff was ever thought about. When Edward had held me so close, all those wonderful moments of perfect bliss. His smile when he saw me happy. The feathers. That first, perfect night. How much I wished he were here now to wrap me in his arms and make me feel like I was protected. A nudge from my stomach brought me out of my memories. He wouldn't hold me now. No. He would reject me. He wanted to hurt my child, and in turn, hurt me. He wouldn't keep me safe. He was the danger here. For the first time, I was truly afraid of him. Afraid of the lengths he might go to just to get this 'thing' out of me. I didn't even know I had been crying, but I felt a hot tear trickle down my face and drip from the tip of my nose. I tried to breath in, but my breaths were shallow and broken. Emmett's arm tightened around my shoulders and put his other hand on my arm.

"Hey, hey. Shh. It's gonna be o.k. Shh." He rocked me sideways, back and forth. Slowly. My sobs died out just in time for me to hear a car pull into the garage and doors being slammed shut. Emmett stood and moved to the end of the couch, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Rose flitted in and sat next to me, taking Emmett's place. She knew I needed comforting more than anything. I looked up and saw the room filled with familiar faces. Rose stood and stepped in front of me. I guessed Edward had told them everything because Jasper was staring at me intently, trying to calm my constantly buzzing nerves. Alice just stared, her eyes filled with utter despair. Esme stood in the background, worry stricken. Carlisle and Edward stood side by side, facing Rosalie. Edward was furious, but Carlisle seemed to be considering his options. His eyes darted to me once and then to Emmett, then back to Rosalie. Edward was the first to speak.

"Rose, you have no idea what you are doing. That thing inside of her... it's not good. You can't defend that thing that is going to try to kill her. I won't let you help in killing her." It hurt when he called my child a _thing_, but to know that he was doing all of this for me was somewhat helpful. He didn't hate the baby because it was there. He just didn't want me to get hurt.

"Edward you can't force her to do this. She says she wants this child and will stand by her on that. I won't let you hurt either of them just to protect Bella."

"We would only be attacking the thing, not her."

"Don't you see? She already loves it. If you take that away from her I highly doubt she will up and forgive you like she has before. You will have killed the old Bella along with the child. All that will be left is the same shell that was barely surviving when you left her last year." Edward snarled at that and dropped his head. I didn't want him to be reminded of that. I didn't want him to hurt from this. I stood up behind Rose and moved next to her.

"Edward." He looked up and met my gaze. "I can't let you take him away from me. I still love you, but... he is too important to just be thrown away. I love him too. The only reason I dragged Rose into all this was because I knew you were going to force this on me and not think a thing of it. You and Carlisle both." More tears began to swell, clouding my vision. "I can't let you _kill_ our _child_." I felt a little nudge and slowly moved my hand to my belly. I knew sudden movement would just set them all off. "He is a living person. I can feel him. He is a part of me." I already regretted what I was about to say to him, but I knew it would at least sway his decision. "I told you when we got home from Voltaira that if you ever left me again I probably wouldn't survive it. If you take him from me, I promise I will not be able to live." The room was silent. Edward stared deeply into my eyes, questioning the truth in my statement. I let my eyes close and drooped my head as the tears began to flow heavier. I muffled my sobs and was as quiet as could be.

I felt the nudge in me again and I let my hands go to my belly. It seemed to be a comforting thing, to know he was there. That I was hurting Edward like this, fighting, for something worth while. I sat back on the white couch, cradling my belly. I kept my eyes down and listened to the rest of the argument with only half of my mind.

"Bella, love. Please understand, I only want to help you. This thing could very well kill you." His voice cracked the slighted bit at that last part. "I wont live without you. I can't. I will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe and alive. This cannot happen."

"Edward." Carlisle said. "I agree that this isn't the best thing for her, but given the circumstances..." He finished the thought to where only Edward could hear. Esme moved then.

"I am on Bella's side. I know what it is like to want a child. And what it is like to lose a child. I don't want Bella to have to suffer like I have. It will only be worse for her. We can find a way to make this work. We can do research and provide for her needs. I am sure if we try we can find a way to work this out." She was sitting next to me now and holding my shoulders. I looked into her eyes and let myself lean against her. Her optimism, though expected, was very comforting. Knowing that she was with us was sure to say Carlisle's decision by a great amount. The room was quiet again. My sobs had stopped and I just leaned into Esme's comforting arms. I would always see my mom as a great mom, but the connection between Esme and I at that moment was absolute and trusting. I suddenly had mom that I knew for a fact was going to stand by me, and protect me, and comfort me, instead of the other way around.

The quiet was only interrupted by an unexpected growling stomach. My eyes popped open and I felt a soft blush across my face. Everyone was looking at me like I had done something very uncalled for. Alice was already in the kitchen starting up the stove and taking out pans. Esme got up and strode to the kitchen, with all her grace, and passed by Carlisle. She looked at him as if to apologize and then flitted out of the room. Rose sat next to me and Carlisle turned to go up to his study. Jasper moved closer to me and I began to feel much calmer, though is helpful gift could not hide everything. I could still feel uncomfortable twinges of guilt, sorrow, and regret. But they were weaker now. I heard a low growl come from Rose and looked up. Edward was trying to walk over to me, but rose was less than s foot from him now. They were eye to eye, the current hate for the other smoldering in the air between them.

"Rose, it's o.k." I said wearily. At first she didn't move. Then she stepped back and sat next to me, placing a protective hand on my shoulder. Edward came up and knelt down to face me. The sorrow in his eyes was too deep, too true.

"Why are you doing this to me? It's going to _kill_ you. Do you really expect me to stay here and watch you wither away?" The hurt in his voice sent knives through my heart.

"Edward. I won't die. I promise. _I will not die. _I want you here because I love you and even this child will not take that away. I will always want you here, with me. Always." A single quiet tear fell down my cheek. He cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tear away. I smiled at him, but he did not smile back. He just stared deeper into my eyes.

"If you want me here, then I will stay. I will not leave your side until you order me away!" He lightly kissed my forehead and switched places with Rose. She glared at him and never turned away from us for an instant. She at cross legged on the floor without a sound. I leaned into Edward's chest and he wrapped his comforting arms around me. Suddenly all was right again. I was safe with Edward and he wasn't my enemy any more. I knew he wouldn't give up his mission to try and save me, but he wasn't going to let me suffer afterward. We sat quietly and peacefully. He only stiffened when my little nudger moved a bit. He instantly moved his arm away from my waist and kept to holding my hand the rest of the way. He had no desire to feel the creature inside me, and know that it was thriving.


End file.
